The Muppets @ The Belly Up in Solana Beach CA 8/11/19
The Muppets drove through Tuscon AZ to Solana Beach CA. The audience lined up for The Muppets. The audience went in their assigned seats. After The Muppet Show theme, the Opening Number was I'll Get You What You Want. It followed by Interrogation song and Working In The Coal Mine. Kermit The Frog welcomed everyone to the show. Scooter was talking about their Muppets Most Wanted movie. Moves Like Jagger followed by I'm Number One and The Big House. After The Big House, Nadya went off stage and out came Walter and Jason Segel. Kermit, Walter said "I don't need to yell, I got Jason Segel!" and asked everyone how it was going. Walter and Jason Segel were talking about their album Muppets 2011. During the Banter, Kermit The Frog said "Seriously, How is everybody doing?" He also commented that their movie and soundtrack CD That was from 2011. Walter announced that they would be performing the entire album Muppets 2011. Also Kermit commented that Life's A Happy Song was their opening number. As Kermit left the stage, Walter commented "Muppet Studios, I Can't Believe It!" Also during the Banter of their opening number, Walter commented that this was their hollywood huge opening number and it started out simply with Him and Gary brushing their teeth and Gary commented "Right!" and told everyone that he didn't think they use the studios for anything but tours anymore. CapitalQ said that it was just an internet rumor like there's a country called Turkey. Walter asked CapitalQ how many times they had to go other this and told that Turkey is a very real country. The audience laughed and Walter told the audience to stop laughing. Walter told the audience that this song was their opening number and introduced Life's A Happy Song. Also, at the end of the song, there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Kermit, Jason Segel, Amy Adams, and Walter were talking about The Muppet Studios. Walter commented that Tex Richman is about to buy their old muppet show theatre and turn it into an oilfield. Kermit introduced Pictures In My Head and it also followed by Me and Julio Down By The School Yard which Walter introduced. It also followed by Rainbow Connection (Moopets Version) which was performed by Fozzie Bear. We Built This City followed by Me Party which featured Amy Adams and Miss Piggy, After Me Party out came Tex Richman. Tex Richman and Kermit were talking about getting The Muppet Studio Back. Tex even commented that he said that the answer was No. Kermit commented that he could've just said that. Tex Richman introduced Let's Talk About Me. Tex Richman went off stage after the song and out came Walter and Jason Segel. Walter and Jason Segel were talking about being a man or muppet. Kermit commented that there would be another blizzard confetti cannon. Walter introduced Man Or Muppet and at the end of the song there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Smells Like Teen Spirit followed by Forget You which was performed by Camilla and The Chickens. Walter and Kermit were talking about their muppet movie and Rainbow Connection was their opening number. Walter came out and introduced Kermit The Frog. Kermit and Walter were talking about the confetti cannon. Walter introduced Rainbow Connection. Miss Piggy joined in 2nd verse and The Muppets, Bandanana, And The Snowths joined the 3rd verse. at the end of the song, there was a blizzard confetti cannon. Walter started The Whistling Caurso and also at the end of the song, The confetti cannon went off from the old machine.and after that, Kermit, Miss Piggy and Walter were talking about their closing number. Kermit introduced Life's A Happy Song Finale which featured Rowlf on Piano as their closing number. They were joined by The Muppets, Bandanana and The Snowths. Walter Whistled and at the end of the song, there was another blizzard confetti cannon. Bandanana and The Snowths remained on stage for Bandanana and at the end of the song there was another blizzard confetti cannon. Then they came back for the encore and they did We're Doing A Sequel and Something So Right. And for the 2nd encore they did Together Again and Macarena. Then after that the audience waited for a setlist.